YELLOW
by natalycullen
Summary: EDAWRD AH PERDIDO A ISABELLA SIN PODER DECIRLE QUE LA AMA, EL CONCURSO DE TALENTO SE ACERCA...SERA POSIBLE QUE SU CANCION LOGRE HACERLA REGRESAR...


_**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**_

_**CANCION DE COLD PLAY (LETRA Y MUSICA DE ELLOS YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLA)**_

_**CHICAS EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA CANCION EN EL MOMENTO INDICADO PONGALA Y ENTENDERAN TODO…ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**_

**YELLOW**

**EDWARD POV**

Noche, la amiga de los enamoradas, la confidente de los amantes, la compañera de los desdichados….

Y desgraciadamente para mi yo clasificaba en lo ultimo…

Pero para que me entiendan me presentare…Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tengo diecisiete años, dos hermanos llamados Rosalie y Jasper, quienes en realidad son medio hermanos por parte de papa, ya que mi mama Elizabeth Masen murió cuando yo tenía siete años luego de enterarse que su adorado esposo, es decir mi padre Carlisle Cullen había mantenido desde hace 10 años una relación amorosa con su mejor amiga de toda la vida Esme Hale, ¿Cómo murió? Simple se corto las venas en el baño de la recamara mientras papa intentaba echar la puerta abajo, ¿Cuántos años tienen mis hermanos? Dieciocho…si así como lo escuchan son mayores que yo…si lo se, parece telenovela pero para mí desolación es la triste historia de mi vida.

¿Qué quién soy? Soy un chico huérfano de mama, que odia a su madrasta, que se detesta con sus hermanastros y sus amigos, el chico problema de la escuela a quien el director odia, el hijo que aborrece a su padre y cuya mayor conversación es "Déjame en paz, TE ODIO", pero sobre todo soy el ex novio de Isabella Marie Swan…

Lo sé, es increíble, ¿Cómo hice para que se fijara en mi?, ni yo lo sé, simplemente se que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aunque esto no es nuevo ¿Quién es ella?, es la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan el cual para aclarar me aborrece, la hermana del capitán del equipo de futbol Emmet Swan, hermana de la reina de la moda Alice Swan y la chica más popular de la escuela…

Y ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué estoy aquí? De nuevo es una contestación simple…LA CAGUE…así como lo ven metí la pata y hasta el fondo, ¿Cómo? Bien aquí va…

**FLASH BACK**

**MARTES**

-Edward prométeme que te vas a comportar, ya no te busques más problemas, te van a expulsar, por favor te lo suplico…-pidió mi Bella con sus hermosos ojos castaños, ella estaba preocupada por mí y yo lo sabía, era escoria eso era lo que era, no podía entender porque estaba conmigo, yo solo doy problemas…

-Lo intentare-respondí

-NO!-grito-JURALO

-Bella, escúchame…-intente

-NO EDWARD SI…SI TE METES NUEVAMENTE EN LIOS ESTO SE ACABA-me tomo del cuello y me beso y luego sin darme la oportunidad de pensar o replicar se alejo…

**MIERCOLES**

Camine junto a James y Lauren hacia el vehículo del director, llevábamos lo necesario para nuestra misión, James con la pintura roja escribo barbaridades por todo el vehículo, Lauren lo rayo mientras yo los desbarataba, estábamos concentrados en ello cuando sentimos manos en nuestros hombros…

Cinco horas después Carlisle estaba en la oficina intentando convencer al director de no expulsarme, estaba sentado en la sala, cuando ella llego, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar

-Be…-no termine de hablar cuando su mano había hecho girar mi cabeza, Rosalie y Alice sonreían atrás con suficiencia, jamás les había agradado mi relación con Bella, siempre decían que ella se merecía algo mejor…los chicos simplemente me miraban con satisfacción

-Te lo advertí Edward, esto…es…esto se a..acabo-se dio la vuelta y no pude decir nada

**JUEVES**

Se acabo, a si de simple, ella quien era lo único que tenía en mi vida se había ido, por mi culpa, por ser tan escoria…la vida ya no tenía sentido…como no me iba a dejar? , si mi madre prefirió la muerte a quedarse conmigo…si mi padre prefirió la cama de otra a una familia…si siempre los amo mas a ellos que a mi…ellos que si habían nacido producto de amor…?como no me iba a dejar, si yo no valgo nada?…lo entendí…la amo y por ese mismo amor mi único objetivo es que sea feliz aunque no lo sea conmigo, pero antes debía saber lo que siento, por primera vez en dos años.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Si hoy (jueves) estaba sentado en el balcón de mi habitación, me habían suspendido durante una semana y me habían obligado a prestar servicio social, aunque seria mas especifico si digiera "obligados", ya que esto incluía a mis únicos amigos…

Mire el cielo, mientras fumaba mi cigarrillo, el vaso de whisky descansaba a un lado de la baranda, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y en ellas podía verla a ella, tome un papel y un bolígrafo, debía escribir una canción, era el concurso de talentos y el profesor de arte había puesto su fe en nosotros, pues según el somos muy talentosos (realmente creo que tanto arte lo enloqueció), y para completar nada fluía, no tenia una canción, no teníamos nada para la noche de talentos…

"_**Mira las estrellas, mira como brillan por ti"**_ recite al cielo……………

**VIERNES**

**6 a.m**

Los chicos estaban aquí, Carlisle había salido temprano y Esme como siempre estaba ignorándome…

Estábamos en la Cabaña, lo único que me quedaba de mama, la había construido y amoldado para ser un lugar de paz, el cual yo he trasformado en el lugar de ensayo de la banda, les di la letra, Felix el baterista, me observo como si por mi cabeza salieran castillos, mientras Lauren intentaba no burlarse, James mi mejor amigo me miraba con determinación

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Lauren

-La canción que tocaremos hoy-respondí

-TE ENLOQUECISTE!-exclamo Felix

-No yo…-intente decir

-La tocaremos-apoyo James desconcertándome…

**4 p.m**

Llevábamos horas ensayando y ensayando y luego volvíamos a ensayar, por fin la canción tomo forma…faltaba poco, poco para por fin expresarle lo que siento…

**6 p.m**

El concurso había iniciado, todos estaban sentados en el auditorio, Bella y sus amigos estaban en cuarta fila, a su lado estaban Carlisle y Esme, quienes vinieron por petición del director para que me controlaran si me salía de control, pero hoy ese no era el caso…

**7p.m**

Nuestro turno, los chicos me miraron y como siempre nos dimos un abrazo grupal y luego fuimos a la tarima, la gente estaba expectante, era verdad nos odiaban, pero amaban nuestra música, suspire y tome el micrófono

-Esta canción la escribí para la persona mas importante de mi vida…Isabella Swan-una gran alboroto de murmullos se desato, Bella me miraba como si yo fuera otra persona, para todos era bien sabido que nuestras canciones no eran de amor, ni mucho menos dedicadas a alguien, simplemente expresaban pensamientos, dolor…-esta canción es diferente a cualquier otra de nuestra autoría y su único propósito es decirte a ti Bella cuanto te Amo…espero te guste

**(MOMENTO DE PONER LA CANCION, PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EL VIDEO EN MI PERFIL)**

La guitarra de James empezó a hacer los primeros acordes, lo que nos permitió seguir, lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos y permitir que la canción hablara por mi

_Look at the stars,  
look how it shines for you  
and everything you do.  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do,  
and it was called yellow. _

Las notas sonaban, mis ojos se abrieron, todo el mundo estaba estupefacto

_So then I took my turn  
oh, what a thing to have done  
and it was all yellow._

DIOS CUANTO AMABA A ESTA MUJER!!!!!!!!!!!

_Your skin,  
oh yeah, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful,  
and you know,  
you know I love you so,  
you know I love you so. _

En ese momento la música expreso lo que tenia contenido dentro de mi ser, jamás le había dicho que la amaba, jamás le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, ella era la primera, siempre la primera, mis sentimientos siempre habían estado ocultos ni siquiera cuando nos entregábamos en su cama, o cuando lo hacíamos en la cabaña, jamás lo decía, a pesar de que ella me lo decía constantemente yo jamás lo había hecho…  
_  
I swam across,  
I jumped across for you  
oh, what a thing to do.  
__'Cos you were all yellow,  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you.  
Oh, what a thing to do  
and it was all yellow._

Your skin,  
oh yeah, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful.  
And you know  
for you I bleed myself dry,  
for you I bleed myself dry. 

Estaba hecho ya no había vuelta atrás, le estaba entregando a Isabella mi alma, mi vida

_  
__It's true,  
look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine._

Look at the stars,  
look how they shine for you  
and all the things that you do.

La canción termino, no hubieron aplausos, solo silencio, la mire y en sus ojos habían lagrimas contenidas y sus mejillas estaban bañadas por aquellas que no habían podido ser retenidas, no sé qué paso ni en qué momento, pero una lluvia de aplausos llego, salí de la tarima seguido de los chicos y suspire, los minutos pasaron

-LOS GANADORES DE LA NOCHE DE TALENTO SON: VAMPIRES

James, Felix y Lauren sonrieron, fueron a la tarima y yo simplemente espere en los bastidores

-FELICITACIONES Y UNA SORPRESA….CHICOS EMI, CUYO REPRESENTANTE SE ENCONTRABA AQUÍ, LES FIRMARA UN CONTRATO PARA QUE GRABEN UN CD

La gente gritaba y festejaba, la verdad solo me sentía triste esto no había sido suficiente para que ella volviera a mi…

Me dirigí al estacionamiento…por lo menos ahora saldría de este pueblo, cumpliría mi sueño seria "estrella de rock", iba a mitad de camino cuando su voz retumbo por todo el estacionamiento

-EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-me gire y ella corrió a mis brazos, reaccione y la abrace con fuerza-TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito y hoy por fin estaba listo para jurarlo

-JURO QUE NO ME METERE EN MAS LIOS, TE AMO, TE AMO-repetí contra su cabello, mientras ella me abrazaba con fuerza…

Hoy todo en mi mundo había cambiado, por fin las cosas tomarían un buen rumbo…

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAIGA GUSTADO, SI ASI FUE REGALENME UN REVIEW**_

_**AMO A ACOLD PLAY Y A ESTA CANCION**_

_**LAS QUIERO MUCHO**_

_**BESITOS**_

_**Y NO LO OLVIDEN**_

"_**SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**_


End file.
